


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Connections, Couple, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family, Fighting, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Magic, Mentality, New Friends, Pain, Romance, Self Harm, after valentine, over thinking things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Magnus is learning how to shoot a bow and arrow from Alec. Izzy is having issues with her relationship with the fey creature. Jace gets with Clary and Simon is confused if he should even be confused about who he likes. He gets along great with Izzy so what's the problem? Let's find out shall we? (I suck at these, just read the story XD)





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and dedication to the MALEC MONDAY and MALEC APPRECIATION group

[Alexander, you make me quiver.] Magnus thought to himself as he leaned on the doorway. Wearing only a pair of black comfortable pants with no shoes or a shirt. Alec requested him to wear something comfortable. With everything on the down low Alec had to decide if he was going to pursue being the leader or run off and enjoy his life. He chose both of them but to do so he wanted to make sure Magnus could defend himself. Without the use of magic in case he was or wasn't around in time that is. Alec was so fixated on his own form that he didn't realize Magnus was watching him.

Magnus watched Alec's muscles tense as the shadowhunter pulled the bow's string back. Stretching it (the string) into a corner with the arrow following. His other hand kept the tip of the arrow steady in one spot so he could do this right. Alec took a small breath as he focused the site on his target in front of him. Letting the string go as he watched the arrow. It shot off flying straight to the target with a spinning effect on the wall getting a perfect bullseye. The vibrations from the string, while watching Alec focus made Magnus shiver. Smiling that big goofy smile that only Magnus usually gets to see. Alec snapped Magnus out of his little daydream. "Magnus, glad you made it. Ready to get started?" Alec asked as he walked over in only black pants. His body covered in a thin layer of sweat here and there with droplets in his hair. He must have been working out all morning before Magnus showed up. Alec's shadowhunter tattoos - (sounds better than runes in Magnus' head) - were standing out against his toned upper body. His chest was moving up and down as if he was trying to catch his breath or working too hard.

"Magnus?" The two had been together for long enough. Long enough that they forgot about covering up half the time. Even though the other would rather stare and watch. Well watching until that moment when one would make a move. Snapping out of it once more he said in a pleasant voice "Of course." Magnus replied walking over to him. The scent of sweat carried throughout the room but at the time being it was Alec's that hung in the air. "So you wanted to show me how to use a bow?" "And other weapons Magnus. Just in case I'm not around or magic doesn't work." Magnus knew that magic always worked for him but he wasn't about to argue with being close to Alec. They hadn't been able to talk or see each other besides a text here or there with all the work they had to do. Alec was the leader of the shadowhunters organization. Magnus was leading the downworlders with their council they each hand picked themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry totally distracted by my own detail writing, if anyone likes this comment and I'll work on a better chapter 2)


End file.
